Hira Spektor
Hira is 23, and the illegitimate daughter of Angela Petrelli and Ivan Spektor. She originally is from the Ukraine but now lives in New York. Brief History Hira manifested aged 18, a day after an eclipse had occured in her home. She fell down the stairs but mimicked a diamond form, resulting in no injury. She noticed her reflection, and soon after began to do other things with diamonds. She'd been raised by her father, and did not know her birth mother's identity. This changed after her father's death. She left the Ukraine, going into hiding from the government, and to discover her two brothers. After the hunting of evolved humans ceased, she moved to live in New York. Living in New York, Hira had problems controlling her ability due to some emotional experiences she had. When walking down the street she was being followed by a stranger and was sexually asaulted. Hira is now pregnant. Abilities Diamond Mimicry Hira can turn her entire body into a diamond form. The transformation is instantaneous, and she can only turn her entire body, not parts of it. She can still move easily in this form.'' '' *Superhuman strength - Hira can lift much more in this form, up to two tonnes. *''Superhuman stamina - Her muscle tissues become infinitely more efficient, and do not produce any fatigue toxins. She will not tire at all, until she reverts to human form.'' * Superhuman durability - She can withstand great impact and forces, physical damage and extreme temperatures. She does not require food, water or oxygen. * Diamond extention - With contact, she can transform up to two others into a diamond form also. Diamond Manipulation She can manipulate and create diamonds, either by touching an object and transforming it, or by closing her hands and forming diamonds within. The longer she keeps her hands closed for, the larger the diamonds will be. She can manipulate diamonds into forming a dust, rays or a shield. *''Diamond dust breath - She can breathe out a wind of crushed diamond dust to distract others.'' *''Diamond dust rays - She can form an offensive spray of crushed diamonds from her fingertips, sharp enough to cut or kill.'' *''Protective shield - When she is frightened, she can form a shield from her feet which spreads outwards, blocking physical attacks and abilities, and also preventing others from seeing her although she can still see out. The shield would fade when she calms.'' Diamond Sight Hira can turn her eyes into diamonds. This will occur automatically when she mimics a diamond form, but she can also make it occur independantly. *''360 sight - She can refract light in her diamond eyes, to see completely around her.'' *''Night Vision - This also enables her to see perfectly in the dark.'' Diamond Intangibility She can make objects intangible by transfroming them into diamonds, enabling herself or others to pass through. When she does pass through, the diamonds will fade back into her. *''Wall climbing - She can transform a wall into diamonds and then climb up it by sinking her hands and feet into it.'' *''Phasing extention - When touching an object or person, she can pass these through as well. The person or object will temporarily take on a diamond form.'' [[Diamond Aura|'Diamond Aura']] Hira has an automatic diamond aura which gives her immunity from all mental and empathic abilities, and strengthens when she's frightened. It is stronger when she's in diamond form. *''Limited resistance - Hira is resistant to all mental and empathic abilities. Her thoughts can't be heard, and her abilities cannot be mimicked.'' *''Diamond shield - Her shield also forms from her aura, as well as being produced using diamond manipulation, and protects her from almost all attacks.'' Family *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Ivan Spektor *Half brother - Nathan Petrelli *Half brother - Peter Petrelli *Niece - Claire Bennett *Nephew - Monty Petrelli *Nephew - Simon Petrelli *Niece - Jess Petrelli Appearance Hira is small and deceptive delicate looking, with a fragile body. She is also very beautiful. Her skin is pale and fair, her hair is a thick blonde, and her eyes are a light brown. Category:Characters